1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and, more particularly, to surgical forceps for grasping, sealing and/or dividing tissue.
2. Background of Related Art
A forceps is a plier-like instrument which relies on mechanical action between its jaws to grasp, clamp and constrict vessels or tissue. Electrosurgical forceps utilize both mechanical clamping action and electrical energy to affect hemostasis by heating tissue and blood vessels to coagulate and/or cauterize tissue. Certain surgical procedures require more than simply cauterizing tissue and rely on the unique combination of clamping pressure, precise electrosurgical energy control and gap distance (i.e., distance between opposing jaw members when closed about tissue) to “seal” tissue, vessels and certain vascular bundles. Typically, once a vessel is sealed, the surgeon has to accurately sever the vessel along the newly formed tissue seal. Accordingly, many vessel sealing instruments have been designed which incorporate a knife or blade member which effectively severs the tissue after forming a tissue seal.
Generally, surgical instruments, including forceps, can be classified as single-use instruments, e.g., instruments that are discarded after a single use, partially-reusable instruments, e.g., instruments including both disposable portions and portions that are sterilizable for reuse, and completely reusable instruments, e.g., instruments that are completely sterilizable for repeated use. As can be appreciated, those instruments (or components of instruments) that can be sterilized and reused help reduce the costs associated with the particular surgical procedure for which they are used. However, although reusable surgical instruments are cost-effective, it is important that these instruments be capable of performing the same functions as their disposable counterparts and that any disposable components of these instruments be efficiently removable and replaceable with new components.